


Oodles of Doodles

by njhft_mgc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Mild Smut, Sassy Steve, Snarky Bucky, Stucky - Freeform, Teasing, Y a y, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njhft_mgc/pseuds/njhft_mgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STeVE IS A TEASE SO IS BUCK BUT HE'S SHYER AND CUTE DOODLES AND BOREDOM AND AHFOWBSK NO RAGRETS</p><p>Or</p><p>Steve drawing little cute doodles on Buck's arm during a conference that's realllll boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oodles of Doodles

Steve could do almost everything but concentrate.

That, he _couldn't_ do.

Especially if it's boring. Really, the only reason he was there for the meeting was because Bucky was terrified to be in a really public place without Steve, so when Tony asked for everyone to meet, how could he say no?

It began with him twirling the pen between his fingers, noticing there hadn't been much paper except any debriefs Tony had handed out earlier. Steve popped off the cap with ease, bringing it to his hand to test how it felt on skin, almost astonished at how smoothly it wrote on him. That's when he had the idea.

"Hey, Buck?" Steve had leaned toward his friend, whispering lowly so that Bucky was the only one to here and when Buck grunted quietly in response, Steve just motioned at the pen and tapped it against Bucky's free and bare right arm. Bucky picked up quickly and shrugged, completely unnerved at the pen meeting his skin and he tried his hardest not to giggle along the way, Steve making his way up Bucky's arm in a spree of little doodles.

One of maybe a dog and a cat saying some goofy phrase or a mini mushroom Captain America chanting ' Free Cappie! ' which was either a pun from Free Willy or Harry Potter, both are good.

By the end of the conference, Bucky had to twist his arm in weird angles since Steve would run out of room for the next drawing of a duck or a pretty cool looking pen tattoo of a barbwire saying I love chicken.

"How in _fuck's_ name will I walk around like this?" Bucky groaned out, sending a sharp look at Natasha and Sam who just cackled, making small remarks like "Buck the Pup" and stuff.

Steve just grinned and sent them a thumbs up, over the moon happy yet he knew Bucky could and just _might_ kill him later.

But it was worth it, them walking in downtown New York City hand in hand in an attempt for Bucky to shield away his inked arm, not even caring that his metal arm was on full display itself. Steve found this hysterically funny and adorable, how Bucky would snarl at him with flushed cheeks and Steve would just tug him closer to make him more embarrassed.

"Just you wait and see, Steven. Just you wait."

"Can't wait, lemme see now!" Steve chimed, shifting away so he could swing their intertwined hands back and forth, ignoring any protest Bucky had in the start and chuckling when the other complied.

"Let's throwdown right now, Rogers. Some of these doodles shouldn't be shown to _adults_ let alone kids, geez. Didn't know you were such a perv."

Steve beamed a bright smile. It was a side he was used to keeping behind their bedroom doors but how could he _not_ draw a couple penises here and there? He was given a pen so he'll use it with care and sophistication.

"Sorry, thought the arm needed some _spicing_ up. Maybe ease you into some fun when we get home."

"If you find this arousing at all, I'm not getting near your dick for a _week_."

"But... That's no fair." Bucky scoffed and tugged Steve along, regretting walking home as they walked up the steps to their shared townhouse, pushing open the heavy door with a bit of elbow grease.

"To who? You or your dick?" Steve just rolled his eyes and kicked his shoes off.

"Both, it's kind of _attached_ to me."

"True, true. Oh wellsies, tough luck." The rest of their afternoon was filled with Steve's extensive whining, Bucky's failed attempts to both wash his arm off and ignore Steve, and by 6 PM they had just barely made it to the kitchen island let alone the couch.

Chaste kisses followed by stray hands and touches that shouldn't be uttered.

"Bucky... Sorry about the arm, again." Steve breathed out, apparently seeing it was the right time to apologise for it, even in the middle of a good fucking session. Bucky did his best to compile a sentence together as quiet moans escaped him, but he managed a little,

"Whatever. Just go harder, than y-you're all forgiven."

"Wish is my command, oh _great_ canvas."

**Author's Note:**

> I lost count of how many I've written now -- 4 maybe 5 idek sorry here is some tumblr shit: damned-if-i-do-stucky.tumblr.com


End file.
